russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am – Ronda Trese (replay) :5 am – Magandang Umaga Ba? :8 am – Joey & Teysi :9 am – Kirarin :9:30 am – Cyborg Kurochan; Once Upon a Love provincial editions :10 am – Time Quest :10:30 am – Cooltura :11 am – Showbiz Star :11:45 am – Pinoy Beauty Queen :12:30 pm – Lunch Break :3 pm – Flower Boys Next Door :3:30 pm – Once Upon a Love; Express Balita provincial editions :4 pm – KapinoyLand :4:30 pm – Petra's Panniest (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :PBA (Wednesday & Friday) (until 6:30 pm) :5 pm – K-POP Star Hunt (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :5:45 pm – My Batang Momay (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:30 pm – To Love Again (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :PBA (until 9:30 pm) (Wednesday & Friday :8:30 pm – The Weakest Link (Monday, Tuesday & Thursday) :9:30 pm – Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm – Amor Bravio :10:30 pm – I Need Romance :11 pm – Ronda Trese :11:30 pm - :Monday: Linawin Natin :Tuesday: Report Kay Boss :Wednesday: Snooky :Thursday: Kassanga Mo ang Langit :Friday: Bitag :12:15 am to 1 am – Noel @ Late Night Saturday :4:30 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :6 am – Nora Mismo :7 am – Barney & Friends :7:30 am – Sesame Street :8 am – Barbie :8:30 am – Winx Club :9 am – Rapunzel: The Series :9:30 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – Kapinoy Cinema :4:15 pm – DMZ-TV :5 pm – PBA :7 pm – Once Upon a Time :7:45 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8:45 pm – Superstar Circle :9:30 pm – Tumbok Revolution :10:15 pm – Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis :11 pm – Happy TODAS :11:45 pm – Whattaboys :12:30 am to 1 am – Express Balita Weekend Sunday :4:30 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :6:30 am – Family TV Mass :7:30 am – Health Line :8 am – Y2K: Yesa to Kids :8:30 am – KapinoyLand :9 am – Chinatown TV :10 am – Biyaheng Langit :10:30 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :1 pm – It's Partytime :3:15 pm – Sandy's Romance :4 pm – PBA :8 pm – Goin' Bukol Pwede :8:30 pm – Born to be a Star :9:45 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :10:30 pm – Express Balita :11 pm to 1 am – Sinemaks Weekend Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. 'List of IBC talents' IBC News and Current Affairs *Snooky Serna (Express Balita, Snooky) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Noli Eala (Express Balita) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Ronda Trese) *Alex Santos (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita Weekend) *Jing Castañeda (IBC Headliners) *Gio Tingson (Nora Mismo) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Cooltura, Express Balita Weekend) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Maria Ressa (Report Kay Boss) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Grace Choa (Health Line) *Aldczar Aurelio (weather forecast) (Express Balita) *Jeff Arcilla (weatherman) (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Alvin Pura (weather forecast) (Ronda Trese) Kapinoy stars *Georgina Wilson (Express Balita) *Carlos Agassi (Lunch Break) *Manilyn Reynes (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Noel Trinidad (Noel @ Late Nite) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Nicole Anderson (Lunch Break) *Enrique Gil (Lunch Break) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *TJ Trinidad (Lunch Break) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) *James Yap (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Awrind Santos (PBA) *Robert Jaworski (PBA) *Jason Castro (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Norman Black (PBA) *Wesley Gonzales (PBA) *Lebron James (NBA) *Kobe Bryant (NBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Dwyane Wade (NBA) *Nonito Donaire (The Main Event) *Manny Pacquiao (The Main Event) *Coco Martin (Cyborg Kurochan) *Sarah Geronimo (Kirarin) *Dingdong Dantes (It's Partytime, Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Cristine Reyes (It's Partytime, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Happy TODAS) *Cherie Pie Picache (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Cogie Domingo (It's Partytime, Safe In The Arms Of Love) *DJ Durano (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Nikki Bacolod (It's Partytime, Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Vandolph Quizon (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Say Alonzo (It's Partytime, Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Joanna Morales (It's Partytime, Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Lucas Zamora (It's Partytime, Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Alfred Vargas (Lunch Break, Sandy's Boyfriend) *Biboy Ramirez (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Petra’s Panniest) *AJ Muhlach (It's Partytime, Whattaboys, Lunch Break) *Nadine Lustre (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance) *Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Star) *James Reid (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Young JV (Happy TODAS) *Imee Hart (Happy TODAS) *MMJ (MM and MJ Magno) (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Julia Montes (DMZ-TV) *Neil Coleta (DMZ-TV) *Jason Abalos (DMZ-TV) *G-Force Dancers (DMZ-TV) *Robi Domingo (It's Partytime, Goin' Bukol Pwede) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Happy TODAS) *Kiko Ramos (Happy TODAS) *Shy Carlos (Happy TODAS) *Joross Gamboa (Happy TODAS) *Abby Bautista (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Joey Marquez (Joey & Teysi) *Tessie Tomas (Joey & Teysi) *Josh Padilla (It's Partytime, Whattaboys, Lunch Break) *Andi Eigenmann (Happy TODAS) *Makisig Morales (Happy TODAS) *Mario Maurer (It's Partytime, Sandy's Boyfriend) *Sofia Andres (It's Partytime, Sandy's Boyfriend) *Aki Torio (It's Partytime, Whattaboys Lunch Break) *Bianca Casado (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Marlo Mortel (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Janella Salvador (It's Partytime, Whattaboys) *Ella Cruz (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Giu Comia (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Carla Castelo (It's Partytime, Goin' Bukol Pwede) *Maui Taylor (Goin’ Bukol Pwede) *Nathan Bareera (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Rose Van Ginkel (Happy TODAS) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Freddie Webb (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Thirdy Lacson (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Giselle Sanchez (My Batang Momay) *Jon Santos (Bidang Andrew n' Giselle) *Sheng Belmonte (It's Partytime, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Carlo Lazerna (It's Partytime, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Andrea del Rosario (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Jade Lopez (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Paolo Serrano (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Isabella Gomez (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Blakdyak (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Rocio Olbes (Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Pio Balbuena (It's Partytime, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis) *Yam Concepcion (It's Partytime, Goin’ Bukol Pwede) *Kenjhons (It's Partytime, Goin' Bukol Pwede) *Xyriel Manabat (My Batang Momay) *Jake Cuenca (It's Partytime, My Batang Momay) *Anton Revilla (My Batang Momay) *Samantha Flores (It's Partytime, My Batang Momay) *Juan Carlos Urquico (It's Partytime, My Batang Momay) *Juan Miguel Urquico (It's Partytime, My Batang Momay) *Gerald Pesingan (My Batang Momay) *Charlie Green (It's Partytime, My Batang Momay) *Jordan Castillo (My Batang Momay) *Paul Robis (My Batang Momay) *Lander Vera-Perez (My Batang Momay) *Janeena Chan (It's Partytime, Tumbok Revolution) *Dino Imperial (It's Partytime, Tumbok Revolution) *Paul Jake Castillo (Tumbok Revolution) *Anna Luna (It's Partytime, Tumbok Revolution) *MJ Cayabyab (It's Partytime, Tumbok Revolution) *Danielle Castaño (Tumbok Revolution) *Lance Christopher (It's Partytime, Tumbok Revolution) *LJ Moreno (It's Partytime, Tumbok Revolution) *Japeth Aguilar (Tumbok Revolution) *Jaycee Parker (Tumbok Revolution) *Coraleen Waddell (It's Partytime, Tumbok Revolution) *Miguel Aguila (It's Partytime, To Love Again) *Meg Imperial (It's Partytime, To Love Again) *Ronnie Ricketts (To Love Again, Goin' Bukol Pwede) *Mitch Valdez (To Love Again) *Anton Alvarez (It's Partytime) *Candy Pangilinan (To Love Again) *Rudy Fernandez (To Love Again) *Cherie Gil (To Love Again) *Phillip Salvador (To Love Again) *Borgy Manotoc (To Love Again) *Mickey Perz (To Love Again) *Ara Mina (To Love Again) *Henry Edwards (To Love Again) *Greggy Santos (It's Partytime) *Lani Misalucha (It's Partytime) *Thyro and Yumi (It's Partytime) *John Wayne Sace (It's Partytime) *Janine Tugonon (Whattaboys, It's Partytime) *Top Suzara (It's Partytime) *Alexia Navarro (Whattaboys) *Tutti Caringal (Whattaboys) *Katya Santos (Whattaboys) *Rachel Alejandro (It's Partytime) *Marvin Ong (It's Partytime) *Boots Anson-Roa (Once Upon a Time) *Richard Yap as Sir Chief (Magandang Umaga Ba?, The Weakest Link) *Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Jinky Vidal (It's Partytime) *Gino Padilla (It's Partytime, Born to be a Star) *Paula Bianca (It's Partytime, Born to be a Star) *Joey Albert (Born to be a Star) *Dingdong Avanzado (It's Partytime, Born to be a Star) TV Commercials Voiced by: Terence Khan 'Pinoy Trese' :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. 'Super Mario Kart' :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. Category:Fake schedules Category:Fake